This invention relates to a copying apparatus utilizing a photo-sensitive recording sheet.
In a copying apparatus utilizing a photo-sensitive recording sheet, adopted are (1) an indirect exposure system in which the recording sheet is exposed to light reflected by a manuscript and (2) a direct exposure system such as a diazo copying machine in which the recording sheet exposed to light which the recording sheet is superposed on a transparent sheet shaped manuscript. With the above system (1), since a sufficiently large light quantity, that is a luminous energy, is necessary to transfer a photo-image on the recording sheet it is necessary to use a large light source, hence a large power source, whereas with system (2) it is impossible to copy a manuscript in the form of a book.
In the past, copying of a thick manuscript or a book was made by means of an electrophotographic copying machine. In such copying machine a photo image of the manuscript is projected on an electrically charged photoconductor through a suitable optical system, portions of the photoconductor are applied with a toner usually consisting of a colored resin powder, the deposited toner is transferred on a copying paper and then fixed by heat.
In such prior art electrophotographic copying machine, it is necessary to supplement the toner periodically so that it is necessary to always store such consumptive materials as the copying paper and the toner.